An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with minimal or no human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surrounding environment using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the environment by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. One such sensor is a Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) system. A LIDAR system can include a laser device that emits laser pulses while rotating.